Mon ange
by Rubyy
Summary: On dit que l'amour rend aveugle, mais après avoir lu cette histoire, vous ne verrez surement plus ce proverbe de la même manière. Entre la haine d'une lycéenne solitaire ,et l'amour d'une jeune fille perdue à la recherche d'un repaire, il n'y a qu'un pas.
1. Chapter 1

Mon Ange.

« Pourquoi, mon ange, es-tu si cruelle envers mon cœur qui se languit de toi ? Pourquoi, à chaque jour que Dieu fait, ton si beau visage est si triste ? Mon ange, je devine à travers tes yeux que chaque nuit des cauchemars peuplent tes songes dans lesquels tes beaux yeux verts voient des images que jamais tu ne devrais contempler.

Mon ange, je rêve parfois d'être celui qui serais capable de te libérer de tes fantômes et t'emporter avec moi pour te sauver de ces horreurs. Je ferais tout pour que tu puisses trouver refuge aux creux de mes bras, que je puisse te protéger de ce monde ,si cruel pour toi.

Mon ange , si tu me le demandais , je pourrais aller jusqu'à tuer. Je t'aime tant, mais malgré cela tu ne me vois pas. Ou plutôt tu regarde sans me voir. Pour toi je suis ce que les gens disent de moi, ma véritable personnalité est invisible à tes yeux.  
>Néanmoins je tenais à t'écrire cette lettre, juste pour te montrer que même si tu m'ignores, même si je ne peux pas te serrer contre moi quand tout va mal, je suis là. Je voulais que tu saches que je serais toujours là près de toi, tapis dans l'ombre afin de t'apporter le soutient dont tu auras toujours besoin. Je peux être ton ami imaginaire, ou ton amour secret. Je ferais selon tes désirs et je serais pour toi l'homme de ton choix.<br>Je t'aime mon ange.

S. »

Elle resta immobile, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, sa fine main blanche était plaquée contre sa bouche tremblante tandis que l'autre tenait le papier blanc fébrilement. Comment un des garçons de son lycée aurait-il pu lui écrire une lettre aussi belle ? La plupart n'étaient que des gros bourrins, ou des beaux gosses qui se croyaient plus malins que les autres sous prétextes qu'ils étaient populaires. Seuls quelques rares exceptions se comportaient ou parlaient à peu près bien aux filles. Enfin pour 3 ou 4 d'entre eux ils ne parlaient tout simplement pas : des blocs de glace.

Sakura reprit peu à peu ses esprits et glissa doucement une de ses longues mèches roses derrière son oreille. Elle plia soigneusement le précieux bout de papier et le rangea dans la poche arrière de son sac de cours. Elle jeta ce dernier sur son épaule et reprit sa marche vers la sortie de son lycée.

Un peu plus loin, à la fenêtre du 2e étage du bâtiment de langue, un jeune homme beau comme cela ne devait pas être permis regardait avec douceur cette longue chevelure rose s'éloigner seule, comme à son habitude. En la voyant partir, il se promit de tout faire pour qu'au moins elle soit heureuse et pour, si possible, lui montrer l'étendue de son amour pour elle. Et quand Uchiwa dit, Uchiwa fait.

Le week-end suivant, la jeune fille décida, histoire de se changer les idées de sortir en boîte. Étant sans frères et sœurs et avec des parents sans cesse absents, elle n'avait pas de problème pour sortir jusqu'à pas d'heure.  
>De plus n'ayant aucun amis depuis la primaire, elle n'avait pas de problème non plus pour arranger les rendez-vous. Elle ouvrit donc son dressing et parcourut les étagères du regard. Car oui, si ses parents étaient absents, ils n'en étaient pas moins milliardaires, voire multimilliardaires.<p>

Elle enfila donc un dos nu à col roulé blanc. Elle y ajouta une courte jupe noir en cuir ainsi que des collants de la même couleur que sa jupe et des bottes victoriennes lui arrivant aux cuisses. Elle noua ses cheveux en une couette haute et se maquilla légèrement. Elle attrapa ses clés, son portable, un peu d'argent et fourra le tout dans son sac a main . Une fois cela fait, elle partit.

Sasuke Uchiwa, dieu vivant et chouchou de ses dames, adulé par bon nombre de ces messieurs, jalousé par les autres, s'ennuyait à mourir avec pour seule compagnie un pauvre petit verre de vodka vide. Il se retourna sur son petit tabouret afin de contempler lesgens danser dans la boîte de nuit qu'il avait décidé de visiter ce soir. Plusieurs filles se retournèrent à la vue de ce beau mâle habillé d'une chemise noir, dont trois boutons ouverts laissaient une magnifique vue sur la naissance de son torse parfait [Rubyy : miam ! On en mangerait] et surtout parfaitement blanc et imberbe. Certaines firent rouler leur regard sur le bas de son corps et sur son jean slim noir qui moulait agréablement chaque partie de son corps qu'il couvrait, comme une seconde peau. Il leva les yeux au ciel et regarda sa montre diesel, puis il attrapa sa veste en cuir et, alors qu'il allait partir, il aperçut soudainement un éclair rose qui passait un peu plus loin. Il s'immobilisa. Elle était là, à quelques mètres de lui, magnifiquement vêtue. Tout sembla alors s'arrêter autour de lui, comme si le temps avait choisis de faire une pause pour le regarder admirer cette jeune fille dont il était éperdument amoureux .

Il décida alors dans un élan de courage sortit d'on-ne-sais-où de s'asseoir en face d'elle sur le canapé rond qui servait de siège. Elle releva ses yeux verts envoûtants vers lui et il put alors observer de près ce regard qu'il chérissait déjà de loin.

«-Tiens !, commença-t-elle d'une voix ironique, que me vaut l'iiimmense honneur de votre présence et de vos royales fesses si proches d'un siège où une souillon comme moi a déjà posé les siennes môssieu Uchiwa ? »

Il fut légèrement vexé du ton qu'elle avait employé pour lui parler mais ne dit rien . Après tout, c'était tout à fait normal, avec la réputation de Coureur de jupon prétentieux que lui attribuaient ses charmants camarades de classe jaloux comme des poux. Il se contenta de la regarder avec tendresse sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, bien sûr :

«-J'ai bien le droit de venir parler à une camarade de classe si l'envie m'en prend non ?, lui répondit-il

-C'est très noble de ta part, mais pourquoi en boîte ? Si tu voulais me parler tu pouvais aussi bien le faire au lycée.

*et te hurler à la tronche mon amour pour toi avant, bien sur, de me prendre le râteau du siècle et tout ça en public ? merci mais non merci *pensa-t-il avec sarcasme(ou ironie ? A ton avis Oota-chan Oota-chan :Moi je dis sarcasme ^^). Il fallait dire quand que, même, si il tenait plutôt bien l'alcool, au bout de 3 verres de vodka, le courage avait souvent tendance à se faire légèrement plus présent. Il se contenta donc de lui lancer un regard mystérieux et commande une autre vodka [Rubyy :et allez c'est partis Oota-chan : alcoolo juvénile va ! Regardez qui parle xD].

Plus tard dans la soirée Sakura venait de vider cul-sec son 10eme verre de tequila. Elle chancelait et rigolait comme une folle. Sasuke décida alors qu'il était temps pour la rose de rentrer chez elle.

Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Elle arrêta de rire et le regarda fixement. Alors qu'il allait se baisser dans le but de la prendre dans ses bras afin qu'il puisse gentiment la raccompagner chez elle au volant de son cher bébé, alias sa dézir(sa s'écrit comme sa j'ai vérifier), elle se leva, attrapa soudainement la tête du brun entre des mains et lui plaqua violemment ses lèvres pulpeuses contre sa bouche. Il resta surpris quelques secondes, ne croyant pas à ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Sakura Haruno, la fille dont il était littéralement amoureux depuis qu'il savait ce que le mot érection voulait dire [Rubyy : eh bah oui c'est un mec ne l'oubliez pas. Eh puis il faut l'avouer un garçon amoureux de 13 ans ça à de loooonnngues discutions trèèèèèès profondes avec leurs main droites... arhem... Oota-chan : A cet âge là, tu t'occupes plus de junior et de ton vocabulaire du sexe que des autres trucs xD. ]... cette fille qu'il chérissait à en devenir complètement dingue, était en train de l'embrasser sauvagement au milieu d'une boîte bondée. Et attention, pas un petit bisou tout mignon tout gentil , non la vraie galoche langoureusement baveuse et passionnée à souhait. Au point d'ailleurs de lui faire perdre le peu de self-control auquel il s'accrochait depuis 2 bonnes minutes.

Frustrée qu'il ne réponde pas à son baiser elle le lâcha et le regarda droit dans les yeux . Il se perdit alors dans ses iris verts luisants de frustration et elle lui demanda alors d'une voix suave :

«-Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? Je ne te plais pas c'est ça ? 

-Haruno, tu es soûle, lui répondit il.

-Et alors", renchérit-elle avant de de nouveau fondre sur ses lèvres.

Il la repoussa essayant de garder le peu de bon sens qu'il lui restait et essaya de la raisonner :

"-t'es complètement ivre, allez fais pas l'idiote j'te ramène chez toi...

-j'te plais pas hein allez avoues... je suis pas assez jolie pour toi Sasuke-kun, lui dit elle d'une voix séductrice.

-Non au contraire mais... non ! Sakura arrête ! », et il le repoussa à nouveau alors qu'elle tentait de l'embrasser encore une fois « non ! Sakura... je... je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça …

-mais pourquoi ?, s'énerva-t-elle, c'est quoi ton problème à la fin ? T'es bien un coureur de jupons invétéré alors pourquoi tu veux pas de moi hein ?"  
>De grosses larmes amoncelèrent au coin de ses yeux. Il la prit alors dans ses bras et la serra contre lui aussi fort qu'il le put. La tête enfouie dans la nuque de sa belle, il huma avec délice l'odeur fruitée qui s'en dégageait. Il lui murmura alors au creux de l'oreille :<br>«-Je tiens trop à toi pour te laisser faire cette bêtise. Sakura, tu vaux bien mieux que ça... »

Et soudain, contre toute attente , elle fondit en larmes . Mais pourquoi n'avait-elle pas remarqué plutôt qu'un homme tel que lui existait, et pour elle en plus ! Elle se sentait en sécurité là tout de suite, dans ces bras forts, contre ce torse chaud et réconfortant. Elle sanglota bruyamment en s'agrippant de toute ses forces à la chemise du jeune homme. Il resserra encore sa prise sur son corps tremblant.

Il lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes au creux de l'oreille en la berçant doucement comme une enfant après un cauchemar. En cet instant Sakura, malgré son état d'ébriété avancée, aurait donné 

n'importe quoi pour que cet homme soit l'auteur des lettres qu'elle recevait.[Rubyy : arhem... comment dire...]Car cela voudrait alors dire qu'il était sincère et qu'il l'aimait vraiment. Comment douter d'un homme aussi doux et tendre ? Quelques minutes plus tard, elle affaissa dans les bras de Sasuke : elle s'était endormie contre lui, à bout de forces, et il faut l'avouer, l'alcool y était pour beaucoup.

Il passa un bras sous les genoux de la rosée et la souleva de façon à la porter comme une princesse, chose assez ironique puisque pour lui elle ÉTAIT une princesse : la princesse de son cœur .[Rubyy : je m'émeus moi même Oota-chan : Que c'est mignon~]. Un des videurs lui ouvrit la porte, comprenant qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire tout seul. Arrivé devant son bébé, il replaça correctement les bras de la jeune endormie autour de son cou et plaça sa tête sur son épaule. Ensuite il lâcha un instant ses jambes le temps d'attraper ses clefs dans la poche de son jean puis replaça son bras en vitesse à sa place initiale. Il déverrouilla son bébé, ouvrit la voiture côté passager et déposa délicatement son précieux colis sur le siège de cuir rouge de sa dézir noir lustrée. Il rabaissa la porte de la voiture et partit s'asseoir coté conducteur. Il mit le contact, démarra la voiture et, rien pour le plaisir des oreilles, fit ronronner puis rugir le moteur avant de partir dans un dérapage superbement contrôler laissant une magnifique trace noir sur le bitume. Direction la free-way !

Tandis qu'il roulait en direction de la ville il se rendit soudainement compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où habitait la ravissante petite flemmarde à ses côtés. Se sentant soudain très stupide, il décida dans un élan de bon sens [Rubyy :ou de folie qui sait?]de la ramener chez lui. Ou plutôt au sommet de l'un des immeubles de son père. Car en effet depuis 6 mois, après avoir réclamer à son père un minimum d'espace vitale -avoir une fratrie de 6 membres en tout plus 30 bonnes qui passent leurs journées à errer dans le manoir n'est pas pratique pour avoir un espace à soi-, il avait réussi à le convaincre de lui léguer un de ses nombreux appartements qui ne servaient à rien au sommet de ses immeubles . Bien sur il y avait comme condition extrême d'habiter avec sa jumelle, condition qu'il avait accepté sur le champ. 

Il décida donc de l'installer dans sa chambre d'ami.

Il se stationna sur le parking de la tour de verre au sommet de laquelle il habitait. Il reprit sa belle dans ses bras et monta dans l'ascenseur. Il sortit de l'engin 20 minutes plus tard, au 60e étage. Il tomba dans un petit couloir au bout duquel trônait une porte. Il l'ouvrit et traversa le salon. Puis il ouvrit une porte blanche. À l'intérieur se trouvait un lit, une commode, une armoire et une étagère fixée au mur, le tout dans les tons blanc cassé. Il déposa délicatement son adorable fardeau sur le lit et la recouvrit des couvertures chaudes.

Alors qu'il allait repartir une petite main lui attrapa le bras. Il se retourna surpris pour tomber sur une paire d'yeux verts encore embrumés de sommeil et d'alcool. Il se rassit et attrapa la petite main dans la sienne. Il lui sourit avec amour.

«-Restes... près de moi... pour.. juste... dormir, murmura Sakura.

-Sakura...mon ange, si tu me fais ces yeux-la, je ne pourrais rien te refuser... »

Il s'allongea sous les couvertures et, satisfaite, elle se lova contre lui. Elle releva la tête vers lui et le regarda de ses grands yeux verts.

«- Sasuke-kun … ?

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon ange ?, lui demanda-t-il tendrement.

-Tu peux..., elle rougit et tourna la tête.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?, répéta-t-il

-Embrasses-moi..., lui murmura-t-elle

-Tout ce que tu voudra...mon ange... »

Et il fondit sur ses lèvres pour un baiser ou il mit tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Elle ferma doucement les yeux et s'accrocha à son vêtement.[Rubyy : c'est romantique yeux de cocker ] Lorsqu'il se 

séparèrent elle lui sourit et s'endormit contre le torse de Sasuke. Cependant juste avant de sombrer, elle crut l'entendre prononcer les mots qu'elle rêvait qu'on lui dise, mais elle ne sut dire si elle rêvait ou si il l'avait vraiment dit.

_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo_oOo

Un mince filet de lumière vint doucement éclairer la table basse en verre d'un grand salon d'un immense appartement tandis que sur le bar brillait doucement une montre diesel pour homme. Le soleil encore timide hésitait à briller et à briser la douce ambiance dans cet appartement du 60e étage. Dans la cuisine une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs buvait son chocolat chaud vêtue d'un t-shirt, bien trop grand pour son corps svelte, dont une manche tombait, dénudant son épaule droite où on pouvait apercevoir sans mal le début d'un tatouage autre que la magnifique fleur qui ornait sa nuque, et d'un boxer noir [Oota-chan : tu l'a fait sexy à mort dis-moi, rubyy-chan ]. Elle écoutait les oiseaux piailler gentiment et le silence reposant de la pièce quand soudain une douce voix résonna gentiment dans l'appartement...

« QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUS LA ESPACE DE PERVERS À DORMIR À COTE DE MOI ? DÉGAGE ! »

engueula copieusement le pauvre frère à moitié réveillé de la jeune brune. Cette dernière soupira un bon coup.

«-J'ai comme l'impression que les prochaines semaine vont êtres particulièrement éprouvantes pour mes nerfs », murmura-t-elle non sans laisser un fin sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. 

Et voilà la première partie de mon ange ! Je sais que je suis chiante a tout le temps commencer des fics différentes...

mais c'est pour sa que vous m'aimez non ?

Silence

Comment sa non ? méchants TTwTT

Rassures-toi, ils sont sans doute timides u_u. ils se lâcheront dans les Review, n'est-ce pas chers lecteurs ^^ ? *sourire flippant

Review ?

Rubyy. 3 


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, bonjour ! Ou bonsoir ça dépend à quelle heure vous lisez cette histoire ^^. Voici donc sans plus attendre la seconde partie de Mon ange. Je remercie d'ailleurs ma Oota-chan (mais de rien Ruubyy ^^ et oui je squatte partout 8D) qui comme toujours corrige mes fanfics avec brillau =D. Je remercie aussi Tomo et son commentaire qui m'a fait énormément plaisir. Je suis contente que la lettre t'es émue à ce point ! Ça me met la larme à l'œil :,) .

Bon , sur ce bonne lecture mes chéries ! 

**Mon ange partie 2 : C'est toi ?**

2 mois plus tard.

«_ Mon ange,_

_Je t'aime, et je pourrais te remplir des pages et des pages avec ces simples t'aime et je tenais aujourd'hui, alors que tes beaux yeux sont tournés vers le ciel en ce triste mois de janvier, à te le dire. Je t'aime, je t'aime et je t'aime encore.  
>Bonne journée mon ange.<em>

_S. _»

Elle plia soigneusement le précieux morceau de papier et le rangea dans la poche arrière de son jean. Elle parcourut des yeux tout les élèves présents dans la classe. Son admirateur se trouvait forcément dans la salle, puisque que ce mot avait été glissé dans sa main lorsqu'ils étaient en train de rentrer dans la salle. Malheureusement elle n'avait eu le temps de voir qui c'était. Le fait que leur classe de philosophie soit constituée de 35 élèves dont 20 garçons y était évidemment pour beaucoup. Elle parcourut donc l'assemblée du regard, énumérant mentalement chaque garçons présents.

Inuzuka Kiba... ? Mmh non !

Un peu trop bourrin pour que ça soit lui. De plus d'après les rumeurs et ce qu'elle avait pu voir le mois dernier, il avait une copine et apparemment en était très amoureux , si on en croyait le regard langoureux qu'il venait de lancer à son fond d'écran pour la 20e fois depuis le début du cours. Fond d'écran où , d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir, trônait une superbe photo de lui et de la copine en question.

Alors, Aburame Shino... ? Non trop bizarre pour être romantique à ce point. La seule chose qu'il aimait c'était ses insectes. Et bien qu'elle ne se trouvait pas non plus belle au point de faire un concours de beauté, ça n'était pas une raison pour se comparer à ces petites bestioles à antennes qui grouillaient .

...Yakitori, Kimmimaro ? Non il était déjà pris et puis Sakura n'était pas vraiment son genre de filles. Les gothiques tatouées et percées de partout n'avaient absolument rien à voir avec elle. Attention, elle n'avait rien contre ce genre de personnes mais... Oh rien que d'y penser... brrr.

Tahoru Haku ? Non il était gay, et aux dernières nouvelles elle était une fille.

Nara Shikamaru ?... Naaaaah trop flemmard. Rien que le fait d'écrire une ligne en cours lui faisait pousser de véritables beuglements d'agonie alors tout une lettre ! Et romantique en plus ! C'était au dessus des maigres forces du pauvre dormeur qui en ce moment même se trouvait en train de roupiller, joyeusement avachi de tout son long sur sa table. Elle avait d'ailleurs l'étrange pré-sentiment qu'un certain professeur n'allait pas tarder à hurler sur le dit dormeur [Rubyy : on se demande d'où viens le dit pré-sentiment...]

Akimichi Choji ? Nan ce gars-là était beaucoup trop intéressé par ce qui lui restait de chips pour lui avoir écrit une lettre.

Hatoru Manabe ou un des mecs de sa bande de blaireaux, ça n'était même pas la peine d'y penser. Ces gars-là n'avait absolument aucun respect pour les filles. Alors pourquoi fatigueraient-ils leurs pauvres cerveaux ramollis par la pratique intensive de jeux vidéos à écrire une lettre aussi belle ?

Inutile non plus de regarder du côté de la bande de petits intellos boutonneux et bourrés d'appareils dentaires et de lunettes en cul de bouteilles... berk. Les seules filles qui intéressait ces mecs là étaient les actrices des sites X que ces messieurs visitaient trèèèèèès souvent. Et elle n'avait pas vraiment le look approprié, elle qui ne portait jamais de jupes en cours.

Elle tourna la tête dans l'autre sens et tomba alors dans une mer d'encre.

Sakura fronça presque immédiatement les sourcils. Pourquoi ce gros pervers prétentieux d'Uchiwa la regardait-elle ? Elle ricana discrètement à la vue de la marque violacée bien présente sur sa joue droite.

Lorsque 2 mois plutôt elle s'était réveillée avec un mal de crâne atroce,un gros trou de mémoire sur toute la soirée de la veille et un torse de rêve en premier plan, elle en avait presque immédiatement tirée la conclusion qu'un pervers avait profité de son état d'ébriété pour abuser de sa vertu [Rubyy : bah voyons =.= si elle savait cette pauvre chérie XD qui a voulu abuser de l'autre hein ? =3 Oota-chan : faudrait pas voir à inverser les rôles~]. Et quand elle s'était rendue compte que l'obsédé en question était en fait Sasuke Uchiwa, tombeur de ces dames et d'après ce qu'on dit « bête de sexe » [Rubyy : ragots, ragots quand tu nous tiens] elle avait été légèrement désappointée. Ne vous demandez donc pas pourquoi le-dit tombeur avait fait une rencontre assez explosive avec le joli poing de la jeune fille, et s'était fait copieusement insulté de tout les noms d'oiseau existant sur terre. Elle ricana encore toujours aussi discrètement. Quel beau souvenir. Celle-là il ne l'avait pas volé [Rubyy : suis-je la seule à avoir envie de la baffer là =-='' *gros silence qui veut tout dire* … vous me rassurez. Oota-chan : Rubyy... arrêtes d'accumuler les silences, les cigales qui les comblent vont mourir d'une crise cardiaque u_u] Elle se re-concentra sur le cours après avoir fusillé du regard l'Uchiwa.

Semblant soudain être assise sur des charbons ardent, Sakura se leva de sa chaise comme un ressort à l'entente de cette sonnerie à la fois maudite et bénie par tout élèves qui se respecte. Elle se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires dans son sac et suivit le mouvement du troupeau de lycéens affamés qui se dirigeaient tous vers le self. En tournant dans un couloir avec la noble intention de soulager sa pauvre vessie, elle se retrouva le nez écrabouillé sur un pull bleu qui semblait cacher une musculature légèrement... pratiquement pas existante en fait mais bon ça c'est une autre histoire.

"-ouch ! ... Oï ça va ? "

Relevant la tête, elle tomba dans deux yeux violets pâles qui la regardaient avec surprise. Elle fut presque immédiatement frappée par le visage de la personne qui malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas vraiment beau, avait un charme assez difficilement résistible.

"-euh, o-oui ça va, répondit-elle, troublée.

-cool ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Tu répondais pas alors je me suis inquiété !, Lui dit-il en affichant un sourire de 20,non 30, 40, 45cm … ça fait beaucoup quand même.

-Ah ? M-merci alors...,balbutia-t-elle toujours aussi troublée.

-Je m'appelle Suigetsu ! Suigetsu Hoshigaki ! Et toi ?

-S-Sakura Ha-Haruno...

-Cool ! Bah à la prochaine alors Sakura-san ! »

Et il partit . Elle resta un moment immobile au milieu du passage, les joues en feu et les yeux pleins d'étoiles. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir un jour rencontré un jeune homme de son âge qui soit aussi gentil avec elle. Peut être était-ce lui l'auteur de ces mystérieuses lettres ? Elle rigola sottement à cette idée. Ça serait vraiment idyllique … Elle partit donc en direction du self en sautillent gaiement.

-oOo-

Sasuke resta encore quelques minutes adossé contre le mur à l'angle d'un couloir. Il avait quelques minutes plutôt décidé de prendre son courage à deux mains et de sonner en mains propres une lettre qu'il avait écrite en cours de philosophie , inspirer par la jeune fille qui , ironie du sort, lisait sa précédente lettre. Touché par le doux sourire qu'il avait vu naître sur ses lèvres lors de la lecture de son chef-d'œuvre il avait eu une soudaine poussée d'inspiration et avait laissé sa plume voler sur le papier. Une fois sa troisième lettre terminée, il avait passer le reste de l'heure à contempler la jeune fille. Lorsque la sonnerie avait retentis il s'était dépêché de ranger ses affaires et avait commencé à suivre la jeune fille à travers la forêt de lycéens .

Sauf qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à tomber sur ce genre de scène. En tournant à l'angle d'un couloirs, il était tombé sur une scène qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir vu. Sa Sakura, son ange se faisait draguer de façon tout à fait pas discrète du tout par ce sal*** de Suigetsu, un garçon peu recommandable aux pratiques diverses et pas toutes vraiment légales. Lorsqu'il avait aperçu cette lueur qui brillait dans les yeux de la jeune fille, il avait sentis en lui son cœur se déchirer.

Il se trouvait donc là, adossé contre son mur, tremblant la main droite serrant étroitement sa chemise noire, partie intégrante de son uniforme. Son cœur se tordait douloureusement dans sa poitrine si bien qu'il avait l'impression que l'on allait le lui arracher. Au bout de ce qui lui sembla de longues minutes de réflexion, il se rendit à l 'évidence : Sakura ne l'aimait pas. Elle le prenait sûrement pour un pervers sans cœur et prétentieux comme se plaisait à dire ces nombreuses pouffes qui n'avaient rien de mieux à faire que de passer leurs vies à lui tourner autour à la manière des rapaces qui forment des cercles dans le ciel lorsqu'ils repèrent leurs proies. Au fond... il n'avait aucun lien réel avec la rose, pourquoi devrait-il lui dicter sa conduite, son seul lien avec elle était ces lettres manuscrites qu'il lui envoyait et pire ! Sans les signer de son nom mais en se servant juste de son initiale ; Après tout … si elle trouvait le bonheur... c'est tout ce qui comptait... non ?

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Sasuke attendait dans la file menant au self entouré de sa « bande » de mecs qui, il faut l'avouer, ne traînaient avec lui que par procuration. Il ne prêtait absolument pas attention à ce que disait ces gars et fixait intensément la tâche rose au milieu de cette foule de têtes. Tandis qu'il était occupé à bombarder la jeune fleur un peu plus loin d'ondes positives afin qu'elle tourne la tête vers lui, il entendit un bout de la conversation que Suigetsu entretenait avec Juugo un autre de ces amis. Conversation qui lui fit hérisser le poil.

« - Oï Suig' tu faisais quoi tout à l'heure avec la petite Haruno ? Tu veux te la faire ?, Lui demanda Juugo avec tact et discrétion.

-Un peu mon n'veu !, rigola son acolyte aux dents de requin, Elle est trop bonne c'te meuf laisses tomber gros ! »

A l'entente de cette phrase le sang de Sasuke ne fit qu'un tour. Il tourna brusquement une oreille bizarrement attentive à la conversation.

« -De toute façon, renchérit Suigetsu, j'te paris ce que tu veux qu'elle attend juste qu'on la saute ! Un vrai nympho cette nana j'te jure ! »[Rubyy : je n'en reviens pas que je dis sa de ma petite Sakura Oota-chan : *aiguise innocemment une machette* Suigetsu~~ tu vas mourir~~]

Et tandis que les deux hommes partaient dans un rire gras, le sang de notre héros se glaça dans ses veines. Ils avaient osé... devant lui, il vit rouge. Dans la minute qui suivit , Un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Sasuke, aveuglé par sa rage [Rubyy : les fan de Naruto pourrons constater que cela lui arrive souvent u.u]venait de plaquer violemment Suigetsu contre le mur et tenait son pull entre ses deux mains. Si un regard pouvait tuer, je vous garantis que Suigetsu serait immédiatement mort foudroyé. Les deux orbes noires de Sasuke semblaient plus glacé que jamais. Il approcha son visage de l'oreille de Suigetsu et lui murmura d'une voix qui imitait parfaitement les vents glacials venant du nord :

« -La prochaine fois que je t'entend parler comme ça d'elle je te jure que je te transforme en pâtée tout juste bonne à donner à bouffer aux bâtard galeux du quartier le plus miteux et bouseux que je trouve c'est clair ?, Dit-il en refermant un peu plus ses doigt sur la chemise de l'Hoshigaki. »

Toute l'assemblé semblait s'être transformé en statue de glace, ébahie. Il faut dire aussi qu'il y avait de quoi : Uchiwa Sasuke, beau gosse froid et insensible doté d'un self-control à toute épreuve, était quand même en train de menacer un de ses plus proches amis, en public ! Bienvenu dans la quatrième dimension.

Au milieu de la foule , Sakura n'en revenait pas .Mais pour qui il se prenait ce gros prétentieux d'Uchiwa ? Agresser un garçon aussi gentil, adorable, serviable qu'était Suigetsu ! [Rubyy : arhem... Oota-chan : oui arhem...] Ce gars là se croyait vraiment tout permis ! Elle foudroya le-dit sans gène du regard en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles mais sûrement remplies de gentillesses a l'égard de l'Uchiwa, lorsque ce dernier regarda dans sa direction. Elle ignora royalement sa mine blessée se disant qu'il devait en plus être bon comédien et partit sans demander son reste.

Plus tard dans le self, Sasuke s'était attablée seule et mangeait ses nouilles. Après la confrontation qu'il avait eu avec Suigetsu dans le couloir, ce dernier avait réussit on ne savait comment à monter toute sa bande contre lui. Résultat, Sasuke se retrouvait sans amis. Enfin... si l'on pouvait bien sur qualifier ces espèces de gros truc sans cervelle d'amis bien sur. Au fond il n'en avait rien a faire de leurs têtes. Non, en vérité il était bien plus préoccupé parle regard meurtrier que lui avait lancé son ange. Après qu'il ait gentiment averti Suigetsu sur sa façon de parler de son ange, Sasuke s'était tournée vers elle et l'avait surprise en train de le fusiller du regard...

Assis en tête a tête avec deux pauvres spaghetti qui traînaient encore dans son assiette Sasuke doutait. Serait-il possible... que la jeune femme … croit les rumeurs que l'on racontait sur lui ? Il espérait de tout cœur que non... Comme pour confirmer ses craintes, il vit la jeune fille arriver le plateau en main.

Aussitôt elle se fit arrêter par Suigetsu qui lui proposa de s'attabler avec eux. Elle accepta dans un sourire que Sasuke ne lui avait jamais vu. Son cœur se serra... il sourit amèrement. Après tout, il n'avait rien à dire...Il ferma douloureusement les yeux.

Il entendit ensuite un son, discret d'abord, puis de plus en plus ouvrit les yeux. Ça ressemblait au doux tintement d'un grelot, ou au gazouillement d'un oisillon. Il regarda dans la direction du bruit. C'était elle, elle riait. Les joues de Sasuke se rosirent légèrement tandis que son cœur accéléra légèrement la cadence. Il lui sembla à cet instant que c'était vraiment un ange tout droit venu du ciel qui riait sous ces yeux. Ses joues était rougies et ses yeux fermés tandis que ses lèvres roses était ouvertes sur une rangée de dents parfaitement blanches et alignée, laissant échapper ce doux son qui résonnait délicieusement dans ses oreilles. Puis elle se stoppa, gardant néanmoins un sourire rayonnant et il vit Suigetsu lui murmurer quelque chose au creux de l'oreille. Le brun fut immédiatement envahit pas une colère sourde et bouillonnante. La jalousie. Il n'avait plus qu'un seul désir, se lever, coller son poing dans la tête de Suigetsu, attraper Sakura et lui avouer son amour. Le bon sens de cette pensée le frappa. Après tout , il n'avait rien a perdre ! Si il lui avouait tout, soit elle l'acceptait , soit... il réfléchit, il n'était pas garantis que la jeune femme l'accueille à bras ouverts... Au vu du regard qu'elle lui avait lancé plutôt , elle ne semblait pas le porter vraiment dans son cœur. Mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas rester indéfiniment dans cette situation ! Il se décida ! Il releva la tête déterminé et... se prit la plus grande claque de sa vie. Devant lui,à quelques mètres à peine, Suigetsu et Sakura se parlaient à voix basse et ricanaient en lançant des regards moqueurs dans sa direction. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard vert de son aimée, elle éclata à nouveau de ce rire qu'il aimait tant.

Il se retourna et recommença à manger ses pâtes, le visage neutre. Elle se moquait de lui. Intérieurement il n'avait qu'une envie fondre en larme comme un gamin de 5 ans et courir se réfugier dans les bras de la seconde femme de sa vie : sa sœur adorée. Il retint à grande peine une larme traîtresse qui s'était logée au coin de son œil . Il réalisa qu'en l'espace qu'une poignée de minutes, il avait perdu et son groupe d'amis ce qui malgré tout était déjà dur à avaler, et toutes ses chances d'être un jour avec la fille de ses rêves. Et, il le savait, les jours qui allaient suivre n'allait pas être faciles. Car Suigetsu était une véritable ordure et allait lui faire payer. Il savait d'ors et déjà qu'il allait retrouver demain matin dieu sait quels immondices dans son casier et qu'il allait se faire menacer voir même bastonner par tout les gros caïds du lycée près à tout pour un peu de baston. Il soupira. Ça n'allait pas être marrant...

_o0o_

« -Mais enfin Sas' ! Tu ne vas quand même pas te laisser marcher sur les pieds par cette andouille pas cuite de Suigetsu ? »

Sasuke releva un œil morne vers sa sœur qu'il voyait aisément à travers le verre contenant sa bière. Le menton posé sur le bar, il venait de raconter en détail sa mésaventure de la journée à sa sœur qui, et il s'en était douté, n'avait pas apprécie du tout. Le jeune homme regardait donc cette longue chevelure noire semblable à la sienne virevolter tel une mer d'encre à chacun des mouvements de sa sœur. Il scrutait ses yeux onyx en amande ou malgré la colère, il décelait toujours cette étincelle de douceur et d'amour clairement visible dès qu'elle posait les yeux sur lui. Il observait cette petite canine blanche mordiller la chair tendre de sa lèvre inférieure étrangement aussi rouge que le sang. Elle s'arrêta un instant de bouger puis recommença à tourner et virer dans la cuisine américaine aux tons noirs et blancs, à la manière d'une lionne dans une cage attendant que l'on lui serve sa ration quotidienne de viande.

«-Naaa-chaaaaan brailla-t-il toujours dans la même position, aide moi donc un peu au lieu de m'engueuler! Allez qwaaaaaaaaa !

-Sas' sois gentil arrête de faire ton bébé on dirait que je m'adresse à un gnome de 5 ans ! Et puis aussi pourquoi tu signes tes lettres uniquement avec l'initiale de ton prénom ?, Lui rétorqua-t-elle, si tu mettais aussi celle de notre nom de famille, ça aurait peut être un peu plus de chances de marcher non ?

-Je vois pas pourquoi ! Elle pourrait deviner qui je suis !, dit il en se redressant. »

La jeune femme arrêta soudain de tourner dans tous les sens et fixa l'homme dont elle partageait le sang et les traits avec des yeux qui voulaient facilement dire « non mais t'es idiot ou tu le fais exprès ? »

«-Sasuke Uchiwa, tu es vraiment impossible !, tonna-t-elle, le but de la manœuvre est, je te le rappelle, de lui avouer tes sentiments, donc qu'elle sache qui tu es ! Non mais tu t'attendais à quoi en lui écrivant ces lettres ? Tu croyais que tu allais lui pondre une jolie déclaration romantique pour ensuite passer le reste de tes jours à lui écrire des mots tendres et à t'occuper de ta libido débordante sous la douche jusqu'à ce qu'elle se marie ou que tu meures de dépression ? »

Sasuke resta un moment les bras ballants devant le franc-parler de sa sœur,et se sentit soudain très con. Elle se retourna vers lui et laissa un beau sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Il sourit tendrement, cette fille l'étonnera toujours. Il se leva ensuite, contourna le bar entra dans la cuisine et se colla contre le flan de sa sœur en enfouissant son nez dans son cou, chose assez rigolote à, puisque le jeune homme mesurait facilement 2 têtes de plus que sa sœur . Il se colla un peu plus à la jeune fille à la manière d'un enfant réclamant amour et attention de la part de sa mère. Rina rigola un instant et lui caressa doucement les cheveux en murmurant un « toi alors... » amusé. Puis elle lui claqua les fesses et lui ordonna de « bouger son joli petit cul de beau gosse et d'aller pondre une autre lettre remplie d'amour à l'intention de sa future fiancé et par la même occasion future belle sœur de sa jumelle qu'il aime de tout son petit cœur tendre et romantique à souhait »[Rubyy : eh oui elle n'a aucune pudeur quand il s'agit de son frère]. Le jeune homme partit alors en trottinant dans sa chambre craignant les foudres de son amour de sœur .

Elle le regarda il disparut dans sa chambre, son sourire se fana. "Cette fille, pensa-t-elle, elle n'a pas le moindre idée de ce qu'elle perd". Elle se retourna vers la fenêtre au-dessus du plan de travail et observa distraitement un groupe de pigeons voler plus loin. "Mais si elle le fait souffrir... elle aura vraiment intérêt à ne jamais croiser ma route..."

Oh oui, Rina Uchiwa n'était pas une femme qu'il était bon d'énerver, et si il y avait bien une chose qui la rendait vraiment furieuse, c'était que l'on touche à son trésor de frère jumeau. Oui... si un jour le besoin s'en faisait ressentir, elle pourrait tuer pour le rendre heureux, et pouvoir à nouveau contempler ce si beau sourire qu'il avait étant enfant.

_o0o_

Le lendemain Sasuke, vêtu simplement d'un short bleu marin, piquait tranquillement du nez dans son bol de céréales, les cheveux complètements en pétard sur son crâne et la marque de l'oreiller encore bien présente sur sa joue droite, tandis que sa sœur , parfaitement réveillée , habillée, coiffée et maquillée , buvait son thé vert en lisant une petite moitié de feuille de papier. Soudain, elle se leva, déposa avec précaution le papier sur le bar et s'approcha de son frère. Elle enroula ses bras autours du cou pâle de son âme sœur et lui colla une grosse bise sur la joue.

« - Sas' tu as vraiment une âme de poète. Tu sais que toutes les filles de la terre seraient prêtes à donner tout ce qu'elles ont pour pouvoir rencontrer un garçon comme toi ?

-Ah ? Ça veux dire que c'est bien ?, Demanda le beau brun, les joues rouges.

-Bien ? Non mon chou c'est génial ! Allez je file !, et elle l'embrassa de nouveau sur la joue, À ce soir mon Sasu d'amour ! »

Et elle partit , en embarquant son sac et les clef de sa lamborgini. Il rigola un instant tout seul heureux d'avoir une sœur pareil, et se leva dans le but d'aller se changer. Il disparut derrière la porte de sa chambre. 10 minutes plus tard, il revint vêtu de son uniforme c'est-à-dire, un pantalon noir, une veste noire aussi sous laquelle il avait enfilé un sweet sans manche a capuche. Il attrapa son sac ,enfila ses chaussures, prit ses clef et son casque et partit de l'appartement.

Une fois en bas, il enfourcha sa moto noire harley davidson,garée juste à coté de sa belle dézir tout aussi noire. Il mit le contact, fit ronronner un instant le moteur comme il aimait si bien le faire, et partit à toute allure, en faisant crisser les pneus sur le bitume laissant une marque noire. Les écouteurs profondément enfoncés dans ses oreilles, il zigzaguait entre les voitures à une allure folle. Une fois arrivé au lycée, il se gara dans un dérapage superbement bien contrôlé. Il descendit de de sa monture de métal et retira son casque. Il marcha ensuite en direction du lycée ignorant les regards envieux des filles et méprisants des garçons qu'il croisait. Il ouvrit son casier et y rangea son casque. Il tira ensuite de sa poche son précieux petit bout de papier et le contempla un instant... Il soupira et referma ensuite son casier. Il partit ensuite le sac sur l'épaule non sans oublier de glisser discrètement le bout de papier dans un casier particulier.

_o0o_

Sakura ouvrit son casier et récupéra, surprise ,la petite feuille de papier qui en tomba. Elle l'examina attentivement et lorsqu'elle reconnut l'écriture, ainsi que le petit surnom « Mon ange » un doux sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres. Elle déplia le mot, tremblante, et dévora des yeux l'écriture appliquée de l'auteur.

« Mon Ange,

Tu es décidément bien cruelle... Mais je ne t'en veux pas. Après tout tu ignores tout de moi, alors que moi je connais tout de toi... pour t'avoir observé depuis tant d'années, je connais chacune de tes manies, de tes expression, de tes tics, je peux deviner lorsque tu es en colère, lorsque tu es triste, lorsque ton cœur se remplit de joie. Tu le sais, un seul mot de ta part et je m'exécute. J'accomplirais l'impossible si tu me le demandais. Pour pouvoir contempler tes yeux d'émeraude, j'irais jusque dans les plus profondes contrées d'Orient, te rapporter ces pierres dont tes yeux ont volés la couleur. Pour un seul de tes sourires, je partirais jusqu'au fin fond de l'Afrique, te rapporter ton pesant de diamants. Pour un mot tendre de toi, je parcourrais le monde et te ramènerais les plus belles robes de soies. J'irais dans l'espace, te ramener un fragment d'étoile, pour avoir l'honneur, et le plaisir, d'effleurer ta main de mes lèvres. Alors mon ange, quoi que l'on te dise, sache que ces paroles sont vraies, et me vienne du plus profond de mon cœur. Sache également, que quoi que tu puisse penser de moi, quoi que l'on te raconte à mon sujet, je t'aime, et ce plus que ma propre vie.

Tendrement,

S.U »

Elle frôla du bout de ses doigts ces deux initiales, écrites à la fin de la petite lettre, et serra la dite lettre contre son cœur. Ces initiales... ces deux petites lettres représentaient l'identité de l'homme qui lui écrivait ces magnifiques lettres depuis bientôt 3 mois . Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais... ces initiales lui rappelaient indéniablement quelque chose.

« -Fais pas ton malin bouffon d'Uchiwa! HA ! Tu fais moins le fier maintenant que t'as plus tes potes derrière toi ! Maintenant tu vas payer ! »

Sakura tourna la tête en direction du vacarme et vit devant ses yeux, le fier Sasuke Uchiwa, se faire violemment projeter contre un mur par un espèce de gros phacochère bourré de testostérone. Elle fut d'abord inquiète à l'idée de la riposte imminente du beau ténébreux. Mais elle fut surprise de constater que le-dit ténébreux ne bougeait pas un cil et se contentait de fixer son adversaire droit dans les yeux totalement indifférent à la scène dont, pourtant il était l'acteur principal.

"Non mais quel idiot ! Pourquoi diable ne réagissait-il pas ? Était-il stupide au point de vouloir mourir ?" pensa la belle exaspérée, "Si il cherche à jouer les héros et à s'attirer des ennuis il va être servi !" 

Elle vit alors comme au ralenti, le poing du gros lard s'écraser avec violence sur la joue du beau brun. La force du coup projeta violemment la tête de Sasuke sur le côté. La lèvre inférieure éclata et un mince filet carmin coula de la plaie. Sakura plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, inquiète de la tournure des événements. L'homme relâcha le sweat de Sasuke et ce dernier tituba, sonné, en se tenant la tête. Le gros balourd réarma son poing et s'apprêtait à frapper a nouveau lorsque, poussée par son instinct et par un étrange peur qui lui vrillait le cœur, Sakura s'interposa.

« -Arrête! » cria-t-elle.

Sasuke, à moitié assommé, regarda le dos de cette fille qu'il aimait tant avec surprise. Elle venait de le protéger ! Lui ! Sasuke Uchiwa. Sans vraiment qu'il le veuille, l'espoir se mit à envahir son cœur.

«-Je ne le redirais pas deux fois, chérie, laisses-moi gentiment tabasser ton copain ou j'te passe dessus d'abord !, gronda la grosse voix du colosse.

-Et pourquoi ? Répondit-elle la tête haute, je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu le frappe comme ça ? »

Derrière Sakura, Sasuke frôlait l'infarctus tellement son cœur battait vite. Elle prenait sa défense ! À lui ! Il n'osait le croire, avait-elle déjà deviner que c'était lui ? Tandis qu'elle lui sauvait la peau, lui était à deux doigts de la rupture d'anévrisme.

« -Comme tu veux chérie !, Tonna encore la voix grasse de l'homme, tu vas déguster ! »

Ah ça non ! Alors que le poing de l'homme s'approchait à toute vitesse de la tête de Sakura, Sasuke la poussa brusquement et se prit le poing à sa place. A peine l'homme l'avait-il touché qu'il se prit à son tour un coup de genoux dans le ventre, suivit d'un coup de poing dans la poitrine. Furieux, le géant voulu foncer toutes griffes dehors mais juste en levant sa main Sasuke arrêta le poing. Il fixa l'homme droit dans les yeux de son regard des plus noir.

«-Personne, gronda la voix de Sasuke devenue sourde et menaçante, je dis bien personne n'a le droit de toucher à mon ange ! »

et ses doigts se refermèrent sur le poing du géant, il l'attira à lui et lui envoya son pied au visage. Le colosse tomba au sol. Il se releva ensuite le nez en sang et à la vue du regard de Sasuke qui le fusillait sur place, il s'enfuit à toutes jambes sans demander son reste. Sasuke ne le lâcha du regard que quand il eut disparu. Il ferma ensuite doucement les yeux et déglutit difficilement. Maintenant elle avait sûrement compris... Et il appréhendait sa réaction. Il pria intérieurement pour que ça ne soit pas la réaction qu'il redoutait : le rejet... ou pire... l'indifférence. Il se retourna lentement et tomba alors dans le regard tétanisé de Sakura qui, comme une statue, s'était figée dés qu'il avait prononcé ce surnom qui lui était si familier.

« -C-ces lettres... q-que j-je...recevais... c-'es... c'était toi ? », bafouilla t-elle sous le choc.

Il ne répondit pas mais la regarda droit dans les yeux. Hésitant, un sourire timide finit par naître sur les lèvres du jeune homme alors que son regard lui transpirait tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle. Mais elle ne vit pas son regard... et malheureusement … elle ne comprit pas son sourire...

To be Continued

_

**Et voilà ! La deuxième partie de « mon ange » est maintenant achevée. Ouf ! Ça n'a pas été facile facile tout ça ! J'ai essayé de faire cette partie assez longue pour ne pas décevoir mes chères lectrices... J'espère avoir réussi mon coup ! Je remercie toutes celles qui me suivent en particulier Oota-chan , car ma louloutte tu es ma première lectrice et celle qui corrige mes fautes parfois monstrueuses (Oota-chan : tout le plaisir est pour moi Rubyy-chan, j'adore tes histoires ^^) ! Je remercie aussi ma Tomo à nouveau et j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Allez a la prochaine !**

**Oh p.s : je compte maintenant m'atteler à la rédaction du prochain chapitre de miroir pour celles que ça intéresse !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mon ange partie 3 : Entre douleur et colère.**

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Je m'excuse de mon retard mais j'ai été quelque peu débordée ces derniers temps. MAIS pour me faire pardonner voici en exclusivité la troisième partie de mon ange. Et je crois que vous n'allez pas vous réjouir longtemps... Vous allez je pense vouloir me tuer (Oota-chan : Tu n'as jamais eu autant raison). J'ai toujours eu tendance à faire souffrir mes personnages principaux. Moi ? Sadique ? Nooooon pas du tout.**

**Tant que j'y suis, réponses aux commentaires de mes petites lectrices que j'aime du plus profond de mon petit cœur remplis d'amour pour elles !**

**Tomo : Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Je pense que j'aurais la même réaction. Surtout si le mec en question à la gueule d'amour de Sasuke. Alors là mais j'achète tout de suite ! Et je déguste sur place si tu vois ce que je veux dire ;)**

**Missmanga17 : merci du compliment sache que toutes ces lettres sortent tout droit de mon petit cerveau dérangé . Pour le cas de Sasuke, ça me soûlait de le voir toujours en mode iceberg-si-ça-te-plais-pas-j't'emmerde ! C'est vrai quoi pas que j'aime pas les fan-fic avec Sasuke mais c'est un peu toujours la même rengaine ! Au fait petite question, le 17 sur ton pseudo c'est ton département ?**

**Kimmy : merci de ton commentaire ça m'a fait plaisir et pour la suite bah tu l'as sous les yeux ;**

**Et voilà. Et n'oubliez pas d'en laisser un vous aussi ça fait toujours plaisir !**

**Bonne lecture !**

_

Ils étaient là face à face, dans le couloir désert. Le cœur de l'Uchiwa tambourinait dans sa poitrine, résonant das son crâne, ses oreilles. Nouant sa gorge. Ses mains moites tremblaient légèrement, presque imperceptiblement. Une peur sourde lui vrillait les entrailles. Une peur justifiée, que tout être humain ressent au moins une fois dans sa vie... la peur d'être rejeté, ou pire... ignoré. Malgré tout ses efforts, le jeune homme ne parvenait pas à décrypter les deux émeraudes qui le transperçaient de toutes parts. Il espérait, de tout son cœur, qu'elle ne l'ignore pas... car il n'y a rien de pire que l'ignorance … c'est la plus douloureuse de toutes les tortures.

Sakura, elle n'en revenait pas. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Cela ne pouvait pas être possible que cette grosse brute gonflée de testostérone, que ce petit péteux prétentieux d'Uchiwa puisse juste songer à éprouver ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit relent de sentiment pour quelqu'un d'autre que sa petite personne tant elle pensait que son ego était énorme. Elle en avait parlé à ses nouveaux amis et tous étaient d'accord sur ce sujet. D'après eux, Sasuke Uchiwa était le plus grand séducteur de ce foutu lycée. Il usait de toute sorte de stratagèmes afin d'arriver à ses fins et donc de mettre le plus de filles possibles dans son lit, de les attirer dans la débauche et la luxure jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient toutes folles de lui pour finalement les jeter comme de vulgaires chaussettes trouées ou un jouet dont on ne se servait plus. Il s'était d'ailleurs amusé, il fut un temps à piquer les copines des premiers balourds qui passaient et se lançait tout le temps en guise de défi d'avoir le peu de filles qui lui résistaient. Pourquoi serait-il différent avec elle ? Soudain elle ricana. Elle avait failli y croire en plus ! Ce qu'elle pouvait être naïve par instant ! [Rubyy:t'a pas idée cocotte ! Oota-chan : j'approuve, elle est conne comme une chatte et pas l'animal...] N'y tenant plus, elle éclata d'un rire sans joie, jaune et cynique à souhait. Non mais il se moquait d'elle ?

« -Non mais tu me prends pour qui ? Ha !, dit-elle avec méchanceté, Tu croyais vraiment que t'allais réussir à m'embobiner avec tes jolis petits mots d'amour guimauve et gnian-gnian copié/collé Wikipedia ?

-Que..., tenta t-il incrédule

-Et ne me dit pas que ça t'étonne ! C'est bête hein ? Eh oui mon grand, fallait peut-être te renseigner avant de t'attaquer a la pauvre et solitaire petite Sakura Haruno ! Et tu crois peut-être que je vois pas clair dans ton jeu ? Tu croyais que j'allais me laisser faire sans rien dire et jouer les marie couches toi là et écartes les cuisses ? Dommage pour toi mon chou mais tu t'es cramé sur ce coup là ! Tu sais ce que je pense de toi ? Je pense que t'es qu'un gros dégueulasse de connard prétentieux qui pense qu'avec ce qu'il cache dans son fut' et qu'est trop occupé à se mater le nombril et miroir miroir suis-je toujours le plus beau pour se rendre compte qu'il fait du mal autour de lui ! Alors mon gars t'as peut être une belle gueule mais t'as que ça pour toi ! A l'intérieur c'est pourri ! Et moi les mecs qui pensent qu'à leur gueule j'en ai ma claque ! Oh mais oui c'est tellement facile de se foutre de la gueule des gens comme moi ! Toujours seuls dans leur coin ! Après tout ils sont tellement naïfs ! Mais laisse moi te dire que c'est pas en jouant les héros devant moi que tu m'auras dans ton plumard !, cria-t-elle, hors d'elle.

-Attends Sa..., tenta le brun désespéré de la tournure des événements

-Tu sais quoi ?, Continua-t-elle en ignorant le ton suppliant qu'il avait employé, je préférerais mourir fusillé que d'avoir un quelconque lien avec une ordure comme toi ! Et d'ailleurs ! Tiens ! J'te rends tes chiffons inutiles ! Et j'espère que ton cadavre puant et putréfié ira pourrir en enfer !" Et elle lui jeta les lettres à la figure.

Il se baissa lentement et ramassa ses lettres comme si elles étaient son bien le plus précieux. Et dans un sens elles l'étaient... il y avait mis tout son cœur... toute son âme... Il releva ces orbes noires pour les encrer dans le regard cruellement satisfait de la seule fille qu'il ait jamais aimé de toute sa vie. Elle fut surprise de toute la douleur et la détresse qu'elle put y lire. Les yeux du jeune homme étaient blessés, brisés plein de larmes de souffrance et de tristesse. Le genre de regard que jamais on ne voudrait voir même venant de son pire ennemi. Le genre de regard qui vous donne envie de fondre en larmes ou de le prendre dans vos bras et de le protéger de tout, du monde entier. Son âme semblait cassée, brisée, totalement détruite, anéantie, tout comme son cœur, piétiné, ignoré, maltraité, pire , il semblait avoir littéralement implosé ne laissant que de pauvres débris brûlés à vif. Sous le regard de l'Uchiwa, Sakura sentit son cœur se broyer son estomac se tordre, sa gorge se nouer et ses yeux lui piquer. Prise de court, elle se retourna et partit en courant, refusant de comprendre ce que lui hurlait son cœur.

On ne vit plus l'Uchiwa... Le jeune homme avait pris la route de son domicile, à pied, oubliant totalement sa moto, abandonnée sur le parking du lycée. Après ce qu'il venait de vivre, son esprit était totalement vide. Il n'était plus capable d'avoir la moindre pensée cohérente. Il se contentait donc de marcher... comme un automate dépourvu de vie... de sentiments... d'âme... de cœur.

Dès que la porte de l'appartement se referma derrière lui, Sasuke s'effondra au sol dans un bruit mat. Il se recroquevilla dans l'ombre de la porte, à la manière d'un enfant voulant se protéger du monde extérieur et laissa libre cours à ses larmes et à son désespoir, les faisant littéralement éclater comme si ils avaient été retenus trop longtemps derrière une porte à la serrure fragile.. Son corps fut bientôt secoué de petits soubresauts incontrôlables qui ne tardèrent pas à se transformer en sanglots de plus en plus violents. Il eut l'amère pensée que bien des gens seraient étonnés de voir le « fier et arrogant » Uchiwa pleurer comme une fillette mais il s'en fichait. Il se fichait désormais de ce qui pouvait lui arriver. De ce que les gens pouvaient penser de lui... La personne la plus importante à ses yeux, ne désirait même pas jusqu'à son existence. Un gémissement plaintif et atrocement désespéré lui échappa et il serra contre lui ses jambes tremblantes, incapables de tenir debout. Il avait l'impression que son pauvre cœur malmené allait littéralement exploser dans sa poitrine. Le muscle infatigable battait à une vitesse alarmante, le sang affluait de toutes parts dans le corps de Sasuke allant jusqu'à lui faire mal. Son sang battait dans ses tempes, brouillant ses sens, résonnant de toute la force de son « moteur central », lui donnant mal à la tête. Son organe indispensable à sa survie lui faisait tellement mal tant il battait fort que, dans une manœuvre désespérée, Sasuke accrocha de toutes les maigres forces qu'il lui restait sa chemise froissée. Ce cœur meurtri, il aurait tant voulu se l'arracher à cet instant. C'était comme ci les millions de morceaux éparpillés de son cœur brisé étaient chauffés à blanc et, à chaque battement, brûlaient ses veines, incendiaient son sang, carbonisaient ses organes. Il avait chaud, il avait froid.. mais surtout il avait mal... tellement mal. Sa respiration hachée se fit plus forte jusqu'à devenir de long râles rauques et difficiles de plus en plus espacés. Ses poumons le brûlaient. Il voulait gémir, crier, hurler sa peine au monde entier, mais paradoxalement il voulait que personne ne le trouve ainsi.

Soudainement un spasme plus fort que les autres secoua le corps cassé de l'Uchiwa qui s'effondra au sol, recroquevillé sur lui même. Ses ongles se plantèrent violemment dans la chair de ses bras et ses jambes étaient tellement repliées sur son corps qu'on avait presque l'impression qu'il cherchait à les faire disparaître. Ses yeux inondés et rouges s'écarquillèrent subitement et sa respiration devint difficile, sifflante. Il se perdait dans sa douleur et son désespoir et son cœur à l'agonie accéléra encore la cadence vite, très vite, tellement vite, beaucoup trop vite, son regard fou semblable à celui d'un animal traqué cherchait dans la partie de son appartement qu'il voyait, un support, une chose à laquelle il pourrait s'accrocher comme un naufragé à sa bouée, il tremblait tellement que son coude cognait fortement contre le parquet, éraflant sa peau, il avait mal, il avait chaud, il avait froid, il était seul, il avait peur, tellement peur. Peur de souffrir, peur de ne plus pouvoir souffrir, peur d'ouvrir les yeux, peur de ne plus pouvoir les ouvrir, peur d'espérer, peur de ne plus pouvoir espérer, peur d'aimer... Chaque bouffée d'air était semblable à un million d'aiguilles qui pénétraient dans sa gorges ou ses narines, il voyait flou et ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité, sa tête commença à lui tourner et son cœur aussi paniqué que lui redoubla encore d'intensité. À ce rythme là le pauvre organe n'allait plus tenir très longtemps. Déjà de gros points noirs obscurcissaient sa vue. Et tel un flot intarissable, ses larmes s'écoulaient sur son visage en de gros torrents et finissaient leur chute sur le parquet formant déjà une mini flaque d'eau salée.

Le vibreur de son portable gisant plus loin le fit légèrement réagir. De l'aide ! Il lui fallait de l'aide ! D'une main tremblante, il essaya d'attraper le petit appareil qui s'égosillait tout seul au milieu du parquet. Il s'arrêtait au bout de quelques temps puis recommençait à vibrer fortement. Au bout d'un long moment il réussit à le saisir et à bout de force, il le fit glisser contre sa tête. Il réussi sait-on comment à lire le nom de la personne qui l'appelait. « Rina ». Il décrocha difficilement et laissa retomber son bras sur le sol en un bruit sourd, épuisé .

La voix claire tintée d'inquiétude de sa sœur lui parvint à travers les méandres de son esprit torturé.

« -Sas' ? Bon sang mais ça va pas de me faire une frayeur pareil ? Ça fait au moins vingt minutes qu'on essaye de te joindre ! J'ai ameuté toute la famille ! T'es où là ? Ton lycée a appelé maman, pourquoi t'es pas en cours ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Sas' j't'en pris, parles moi je flippe à mort moi là ! »

Seul un gémissement rauque lui répondit ainsi que de douloureux halètements tintés de sanglots déchirants. Cette voix... sa voix... une seule chose parvenait à franchir les méandres de son esprit, un seul mot qui tournait en boucle dans son crâne douloureux. Rina... Rina...

« -Sas' ? Oh non pas ça.. Sasuke tu m'entends ? Sasuke parles moi Sas' ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Sasuke !, S'époumona la jolie brune de l'autre côté du téléphone, cette fois-ci paniquée.

-Ri... Ri... na... Ri... ah..., appela difficilement le brun le regard vague et la voix rocailleuse .

-Oui Sas' c'est moi je suis là, je suis là ! Dis moi Sas' où es-tu ? T'es rentré à l'appartement ? Sas' ?

-O-oui... Ri...na... Ri...nah, marmonna difficilement l'interpellé.

-Oui c'est moi, ça va aller mon bébé ça va aller ! On est là on arrive. Je suis avec Saï on va arriver très bientôt d'accord ? Tout vas bien se passer, je vais arriver tout va s'arranger d'accord ?, Le rassura la douce voix de sa jumelle

-Non... n-on !..n.. sa..n-non... ça va-p ….pas... j... Sa...kura..., tenta le brun qui peinait désormais à respirer normalement.

-Chuuut chut je vais arriver à la maison et tu vas tout m'expliquer d'accord ? »

Pendant les longues minutes qui suivirent, la brunette parla doucement à travers le combiné, vaine tentative pour essayer de calmer son frère. Le brun avachit sur le parquet essayait de calmer sa respiration car il sentait celle-ci devenir de plus en plus forte étirant ses poumons au maximum les écrasant contre sa cage thoracique compressant son cœur qui en un réflexe de survie, accélérait encore. Il savait qu'il devait rapidement se calmer où il allait avoir de gros problème mais à chaque fois que son cerveau inondé de sang et d'oxygène reprenait un peu de lucidité, la première image qui se mettait à danser devant ses yeux était une rivière de fils roses et aussitôt son cœur meurtri reprenait sa course folle et tout recommençait. Au bout de ce qui parut une éternité, Rina annonça avec la même voix douce qu'elle utilisait depuis le début.

« -Sas' ? Sasuke mon bébé, t'es toujours là ? Écoutes-moi je vais te passer Saï ok ? On va rentrer dans l'immeuble là et il faut que j'ai les mains libres d'accord ?

-Ri...nah..., répondit le brun.

-Oui mon bébé t'inquiètes pas on est bientôt là on est juste en bas ok ? Je te passe Saï.

-Allô Sasuke ? C'est moi ! C'est Saï, s'exclama soudain une voix grave.

-S...a...ï, répondit la voix de plus en plus faible du jeune homme.

-Oui c'est moi espèce de sale gosse. On arrive d'accord ? Alors tu nous lâches pas maintenant ok ? On est presque là, on est dans l'ascenseur, on est là dans pas longtemps. Ça va aller, tout va bien on arrive. »

Et effectivement à peine quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme entendit enfin le cliquetis familier des clef que l'on entre dans une serrure. Et Rina déboula dans l'appartement, très inquiète, suivie d'un grand homme brun. L'homme répondant au nom de Saï Uchiwa était de trois ans l'aîné des jumeaux. Âgé de 20 ans l'homme était grand et fin, bien moins musclé et taillé que son petit frère ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il était un sac d'os ! Après tout c'était un Uchiwa.

« -Oh mon dieu.. Saï, bouges-toi transporte le sur le canapé ! », S'écria la brune.

Immédiatement l'homme derrière la brune s'exécuta et attrapa entre ses bras le corps recroquevillé de l'adolescent par terre. Sasuke, une fois calé dans les bras puissant qui le transportaient regarda le visage de son porteur et prononça d'une voix faible, et horriblement rauque.

« Sa...ï... gr...and...F... frè...re... sa... ï...

-C'est moi Sasuke on est là », répondit le dit « grand frère »

Dès que l'homme eut déposé son petit frère sur le canapé de cuir blanc, Rina se précipita sur lui et couvrit son front de baiser.

« -Sasuke ! Mon bébé je suis là ! C'est fini c'est fini..., chuchota-t-elle contre le front brûlant de son jumeau.

-Ri..na, répondit l'interpellé d'une voix à peine audible.

-Oui mon bébé c'est moi ! Tout va bien, tout va bien, je suis là c'est fini maintenant je suis là... je suis là... Plus personne ne va te faire du mal, ça va aller... »

Elle s'assit sur le canapé et avec l'aide de Saï qui redressa Sasuke, qui immédiatement chercha le contact de sa sœur. Cette dernière le prit contre elle et lui chuchota des paroles rassurantes tout en le berçant doucement et en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux. Sasuke, à la respiration toujours douloureuse et au cœur survolté, se concentra sur les battements calmes et lents de celui de sa sœur ainsi que sur son odeur, semblable à la sienne mais tellement rassurante.

Bobobombobobombobobomobobobo mbobobombobobombobobomobobom bobobom bo-bo-bo-bom-bo-bo-bo-bom-bo-bo-bo-bom-bo-bo-bo-bom-bo-bo-bo-bom-bo-bo-bo-bom bo-bo-bom. Bo-bo-bom. Bo-bo-bom. Bo-bo-bom bo-boum bo-boum bo-boum bo-boum bo-boum bo-boum bo-boum bo-boum boum... boum... boum... boum...

Au fur et à mesure la respiration du jeune Uchiwa devint moins sifflante et tout doucement les battement effrénés et bien trop rapides pour être normaux se régularisèrent et peu à peu ses larmes se tarirent. Et ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard qu'il fut complètement calmé et épuisé. Sa respiration désormais calme soulevait doucement quelques mèches brunes perdues sur le buste contre lequel sa tête yeux vides, il fixait le mouvement de ces petites mèches. Il ne saurait dire si elle lui appartenait à lui ou à sa sœur. Le cauchemar qu'il venait de vivre l'avait complètement vider de ses forces et il était désormais étalé sur le canapé, le haut du corps lové contre sa sœur, la tête contre son cœur à écouter les battements calmes de l'organe vital. Ses paupières affreusement lourdes commencèrent à se fermer doucement quand soudain la voix grave de son frère aîné le « réveilla ».

« -Sasuke ? Tu veux bien nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé maintenant ? »

Pour toute réponse, le brun serra faiblement la main de sa sœur posée sur son ventre. Immédiatement la jeune femme comprit.

« -Saï... je crois qu'on doit parler lui et moi.. seul à seul. Et puis je t'ai quand même obligé à quitter la fac de force... » répondit la jeune femme gênée.

Comprenant que cette partie de l'histoire ne le regardait pas, l'homme se leva, ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux de son petit frère, embrassa la joue de sa jeune sœur qui lui murmura de chauds remerciements et partit dans un « je vais finir pas être viré si ça continue » amusé. C'est alors que Sasuke expliqua ce qui s'était passé plutôt dans la journée sans omettre le moindre détail, d'une voix mécanique accompagnée de quelques perles traîtresses sur ses joues.. Une fois son récit terminé, il s'endormit, vidé et rassuré de la présence de son alter-ego, sans remarquer le regard noir de celle-ci.

Depuis toujours les jumeaux Uchiwa entretenaient une relation presque fusionnelle. Enfant, il était impossible de les séparer plus de 10 minutes. Ils se comprenaient sans même se parler, quand l'un parlait l'autre agissait. Ce lien entre eux qui avait toujours existé, s'était renforcé à l'adolescence quand le jeune brun , suite à un tragique accident était devenu plus fragile psychologiquement. Il fut un temps où le moindre petit problème lui provoquait de très graves crises d'angoisses qui occasionnaient des problèmes plus sérieux tel qu'une grave hyperventilation ou une accélération brutale de son rythme cardiaque. En grandissant les crises s'étaient espacées et avant aujourd'hui cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis ses 15 ans. Seulement depuis que la santé mentale puis physique de son frère avait commencé à se détériorer, la jeune fille avait juré à ses parent de toujours protéger son frère si fragile. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle le père des jumeaux avait énoncé comme condition pour l'appartement que les deux jeunes habitent ensembles. Et laissez moi vous dire que lorsqu'il s'agit de son frère, la jolie brune pouvait très vite devenir très très méchante .

Sortant de sa rêverie Rina se leva doucement, craignant de réveiller l'adorable gueule d'amour qui roupillait gentiment contre elle, et partit un instant du salon. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard et déposa délicatement une couverture en laine sur son frère et cala un des oreiller du canapé sous la tête brune puis partit dans la cuisine non sans avoir déposé un tendre baiser sur la joue rosie par les larmes de son jumeau. Une fois dans la cuisine elle sortit son portable de sa poche et commença à chercher parmi ses contact. Ne trouvant pas la personne qu'elle désirait appeler, elle se remit à chercher une moue mécontente sur le visage Une fois qu'elle eut trouver la personne de son choix, elle appuya sur la touche verte et colla l'appareil a son oreille. Presque immédiatement une voix retentit :

« -Allô ?, Interrogea une voix masculine.

-Bébé c'est moi. Répondit la brune, un tendre sourire aux lèvres.

-Oui ma puce comment tu vas ?, Répondit la voix adoucie.

-Oh j'ai connu mieux. Neji, tu peux me passer Naru' ?

-Oui bien sur ! Rien de grave j'espère ?, s'inquiéta le jeune homme.

-Si malheureusement c'est plutôt inquiétant.

-Mon cœur tu me fais peur là qu'est ce qui se passe ?, s'inquiéta le jeune homme.

-C'est à propos de mon frère, je t'expliquerais, le rassura la jolie brune un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

-D'accord, j'te passe Naruto. »

S'en suivit un petit silence ponctué de bruits suspects à l'autre bout du téléphone notamment un « aieuuuh » peu discret. Puis enfin une voix enjouée se fit entendre.

« Allô Rina ? Comment ça va la démone ?, Interrogea la voix en question.

-Pas trop bien. Naru écoutes-moi, Je suis à l'appart là faut que tu te ramènes ! C'est à propos de Sas' y va pas bien du tout !, Exposa la dite Démone.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Je t'expliquerais viens vite !

-J'arrive tout de suite ! »

Et sans attendre de réponse, il raccrocha. Quelque peu rassurée, l'Uchiwa repartit dans le salon et reprit place sur le canapé, ses jambes remplaçant le coussin sous la tête de son frère. En attendant son ami la jeune fille se perdit une fois de plus dans ses pensées. Cette fille... cette Sakura... foi d'Uchiwa, elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure... personne, non, personne ne faisait du mal à Sasuke Uchiwa sans s'attirer les foudre de sa sœur. Et encore une chance que ses deux frères aîné n'étaient pas au courant du fin mot de l'histoire ! La jeune rose ne ferait pas long feu autrement. Car malgré tout le soir où Sasuke l'avait ramené bourrée et avait dormi avec elle, Rina en se levant les avait vu s'embrasser. Et la jeune fille n'avait jamais vu son frère aussi heureux qu'à cet instant... Et ce soir là, la jeune brune s'était promis de faire absolument tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour faire revivre l'éclat qui avait brillé dans les yeux de son frère adoré lorsqu'il avait chuchoter ses sentiments au creux de l'oreille de la rose endormie. « Je sens que je vais aller rendre une petite visite à ce cher Suigetsu ! Sans oublier cette charmante et délicieuse Sakura... » pensa-t-elle un sourire étrange aux lèvres.

Et comme un accord la sonnette se fit entendre en un bruit strident et interminable.

« -Entre c'est ouvert ! »Cria-t-elle à l'attardé qui s'excitait sur la sonnette.

Immédiatement un grand blond déboula dans le salon. Le jeune homme possédait de grands yeux aussi bleu que la mer des caraïbes ainsi qu'une peau caramel et des cheveux dorés explosaient sur sa tête en un bordel total. Ce beau gamin répondait eu doux nom de Naruto Uzumaki. Le jeune homme de 18 ans fut jadis le premier petit copain de la jolie brune.[Oota-chan : WTF ? Rubyy : eh oui u.u] Mais désormais il n'était plus que le meilleur ami de Sasuke. Seulement lui et la jolie brune étaient toujours resté très proches et ainsi le blond était au courant de la presque totalité de la vie des jumeaux.

Pour en revenir à notre histoire, le blondinet appuya ses mains sur ses genoux en se pliant en avant dans le but de reprendre sa respiration. Enfin il se redressa et se planta devant Rina, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, le regard inquiet et interrogateur.

« -Ok maintenant j'suis là alors tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'as appelé et qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?, Demanda le blond.

-Pour faire court ça fait un moment maintenant que Sasuke est amoureux d'une fille de son lycée. Et tu connais Sas' plus timide que lui ça n'existe pas !

-Ça c'est sûr même la cousine de ton copain c'est de la petite frappe à coté !

-Oui, enfin donc pour lui avouer son amour je lui ai donné l'idée de lui écrire une lettre. C'est ce qu'il a fait. Elle l'a « reçu » et le soir même il est sorti en boite avec ses « amis » du lycée et est rentré vers les 2 heures du matin avec sa chérie dans les bras !

-Alors tu veux dire que ce cher Sasuke a ENFIN trouver chaussure à son pied ?, S'excita immédiatement Naruto en bondissant sur son fauteuil comme un ressort.

-Pas vraiment. Figures-toi que la donzelle était tout simplement beurrée comme un petit lu et donc n'avait pas le moindre souvenir de sa soirée. Et cette jeune fille a un caractère plutôt explosif ! En gros le lendemain Sas' s'est retrouvé avec une fille furax qui le prenait pour un pervers et une superbe marque violacée sur la joue. Expliqua Rina.

-Je suis surpris que la fille soit encore en vie après ça !, Se moqua gentiment le blond qui s'était calmé soudainement.

-Attends j'ai pas encore fini. Donc malgré tout il n'a pas arrêté d'espérer et a continué à lui écrire des lettres passionnées. Et jusqu'à aujourd'hui il ne signait les lettres que par l'initiale de son prénom. Mais aujourd'hui il lui en a donné une avec ses deux initiales. Et suite à une bagarre avec un gros ours des cavernes de son lycée, elle a découvert qui il était. Et elle l'a pris pour un petit péteux de pervers prétentieux comme on en voit souvent aujourd'hui. Et lui a renvoyé son amour en pleine figure. En rentrant il a fait une grosse crise d'angoisse qui a entraîné les problèmes que l'on connaît malheureusement bien. J'ai réussi à le joindre au milieu de sa crise et avec Saï on a accouru. Voilà tu sais tout, Termina la brune en fixant son ami, anxieuse de sa réaction.

-Oh bah trois fois rien je me demande pourquoi t'as appelé... ATTEND QUOI ? ! », hurla le blond de façon tout à fait discrète ce qui eut pour conséquence de percer les tympans de la brunette et de réveiller en sursaut le beau brun assoupi.

Immédiatement Sasuke se redressa sur le canapé et chercha à travers la pièce une présence rassurante, encore secoué de sa précédente expérience avec la solitude. Immédiatement, et non sans foudroyer du regard le blond qui bizarrement se fit tout petit petit sur son fauteuil, Rina s'assit à côté de son jumeau et le colla à elle dans le but de le rassurer.

« -Rina ? …, murmura-t-il une fois contre sa sœur.

-Oui mon Sasu c'est moi... je suis là.. rendors toi ça va aller.. je vais m'absenter une petite demi-heure le temps de régler une petite affaire, rien de grave d'accord ? Demanda-t-elle doucement en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Non... non... je veux... je veux pas .. Rina... je veux pas rester... tout seul..., marmonna le brun en se tortillant, encore légèrement faible.

-Je sais, t'inquiètes pas petit frère J'ai appelé Naru' il est là, il va rester avec toi d'accord ? Rendors-toi maintenant... je suis là..., le rassura sa sœur »

Effet garanti, dix minutes et une vingtaine de mots tendres plus tard, le beau ténébreux timide comme pas deux s'était rendormi.

« -Écoute, oui je sais cette nénette mérite un bon coup de pieds au cul j'te le fais pas dire ! Et c'est d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je vais aller au lycée de Sas'. Si je t'ai appelé c'est pour qu'il y ait quelqu'un avec lui. Et d'ailleurs je vais en profiter pour passer le bonjour aux amis de mon précieux petit frère. » Expliqua l'Uchiwa un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Pour toute réponse l'Uzumaki lui sourit en retour et quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de l'appartement claqua sur une nuée de long fil de soie aussi noirs que les plumes d'un corbeau.

La jeune femme fit, comme son frère un peu plutôt le trajet de son appartement au lycée à pied, avec sous le bras son sac à main et un casque de moto afin de reconduire le bébé de son frère à l'appartement. Il devait avoir été sacrément sous le choc pour avoir oublier sa merveille au lycée.

Arrivée devant l'établissement Rina se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le parking du lycée. Arrivée en vue de la moto luisante de son frère, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir un grand gaillard devant la-dite moto en train de rigoler bruyamment avec un peu plus loin trois ou quatre autres garçons et une jeune fille à la chevelure rosée. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour reconnaître le gros balourd : Juugo l'un des anciens « amis » de son frère ainsi que sa « bande » avec en tant que chef ce cher Suigetsu, accompagné de la jolie Sakura. La brune eut un sourire sadique, pile poil les personnes qu'elle espérait trouver.[Rubyy : Ouais ! Du sang ! Du sang ! Du sang ! Oota-chan : battez vous battez vous ! 8D] Silencieusement elle s'approcha du grand roux près du véhicule de son frère et se racla peu discrètement la gorge. Voyant le manque flagrant de réaction de l'homme qui au passage était le seul à ne pas l'avoir remarqué puisque les autres avaient tous le regard tourné vers elle et la contemplaient curieux, la jolie brune se décida a parler.

« -Euh excuses-moi mon grand ! Désolé de te déranger dans ton petit numéro mais tu vois là tu t'apprêtes à faire un truc pas sympa à ce bijou de la mécanique et je pense pas que son propriétaire apprécie vraiment le geste ! » S'élança la brune bizarrement calme.

Le gros bonhomme se retourna et fixa la petite brune de ses yeux de merlan frit.

« -C'est à moi qu'tu parles là ? » Lui demanda-t-il d'une manière tout ce qu'il y a de plus risible.

La jeune fille n'en revenait pas. Était-ce possible d'être idiot à ce point ? Apparemment oui... et puis il est vrai que la bêtise comparée à l'intelligence n'a pas de limite...

« -C'est à moi qu'tu parles là ?, Continua le grand roux

-Toi t'as un peu abusé du film américain oui c'est à toi que je parle, t'en vois d'autres gros abrutis défoncés à la testostérone qui s'amusent à faire le beau devant sa bande de pote ne manquant d'assommer la moitié des étudiants de ce lycée avec ces gestes ô combien calculés ? Parce que moi pas... répondit la brune, sarcastique.

-Hé ! D'où tu me parles comme ça gamine ?, Répliqua l'autre.

-Dis donc la brunette !, La héla une autre voix derrière le roux.

La jolie brune se tourna vers son interlocuteur et reconnut Suigetsu, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.  
>-J'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vue quelque part je me trompe ?, Enchaîna le dit Suigetsu.<p>

Rina rigola :

-Oh si j'avais rencontré une tête pareil crois moi je m'en souviendrais ! Mais par contre tu dois certainement avoir entendu parler de moi ! Oui je dirais même que tu as une très net idée de qui je suis Suigetsu...

-Comment est ce que tu connais mon nom ?, S'étonna l'adolescent.

-Ok, alors étant donné que t'es un peu ramolli du cérébral laisses moi me faire un plaisir d'éclairer ta lanterne pauvre mortel perdu que tu es. »

Rina commença alors à doucement s'approcher du garçon. Elle avait baissé légèrement la tête et fixait désormais son interlocuteur à la manière d'un fauve près à dévorer sa proie. En cet instant il n'était pas compliqué de deviner pourquoi Naruto la surnommait la démone. Car en cet instant elle ressemblait vraiment à un démon. Toujours se méfier de l'eau qui dort... Une fois à une vingtaine de centimètre de son interlocuteur elle rouvrit la bouche et dit d'une voix beaucoup trop innocente pour être rassurante.

« -Je m'appelle Uchiwa... Uchiwa Rina . Et au vu de la teinte que vient de prendre ton visage tu as très bien compris qui j'étais. Je suis la jumelle de Sasuke... Je suppose qu'il t'a déjà parlé de moi non ?, Le jeune homme était pâle comme la mort, alors écoutes moi bien, je suis au courant de tout ce que tu t'es amusé à faire dans le dos de mon frère, c'est sur que c'est tordant de faire croire à toutes les personnes que tu croises que mon frère est un dragueur invétéré mais laisses-moi te dire qu'en t'attaquant à mon frère adoré tu t'attaques à moi... et je suis bien moins tendre que lui à ce niveau là...

-Alors ça veux dire..., commença soudainement Sakura, que tu es vraiment la sœur de Sasuke ?, elle éclata d'un rire à la limite du méchant, eh bah ma pauvre je te plains ! Avoir un frère pareil c'est vraiment pas la joie ! Mais y a un truc que je comprends pas... pourquoi tu dis que Suigetsu ment sur le fait que Uchiwa soit un dragueur ? C'est la vérité ! Il me l'a prouvé ce matin avec ses lettres bidons ! »

Soudain, Rina tourna violemment la tête vers la rose et la fixa droit dans les yeux de son regard maintenant... très menaçant [Oota-chan : Rina ! Rina ! Rubyy :... j'aimerais pas l'avoir pour ennemis...*frissonne*] Elle fixa la jeune fille droit dans les yeux, ses yeux qui semblaient encore plus sombre que la normale... presque des puits sans fond. Elle répondit d'une voix tintée d'une sourde colère.

« -Un conseil ma petite si tu tiens à ce que je reste calme fait attention à ce que tu dis. T'es en bonne position pour te faire éclater la face contre le bitume et encore là je me retiens alors je vais tenter de rester calme mais toi par contre tu vas gentiment la fermer et attendre que j'ai fini avec la face de poisson ici présente ensuite je passerais à toi...compris ?

-Non mais attends pas la peine de m'agresser je ne t'ai rien fait ! Pourquoi tu veux tant que ça « t'occuper de moi » ? On se connaît même pas et j'ai rien fait qui aurait pu te foutre en rogne ! Le seul lien qu'on a c'est ton connard de frère qui a imaginé me foutre dans son pieu ! »

Le visage de la brune fut soudain cachés par ses longs cheveux. Suigetsu un peu rassuré du manque de réaction de celle-ci enchaîna :

i

« -Ça c'est sur ! Après tout t'es pas au lycée avec nous ! Qui te dit qu'il ne se fout pas de toi aussi ? C'est vrai quoi c'est peut être ton frère mais c'est pas pour ça qu'il te dit tout ! Moi je l'ai toujours connu comme un salopard imbu de sa personne et...

-TA GUEULE !» hurla soudainement la brune.

Son bras se leva et attrapa la jugulaire de Suigetsu avant que ce dernier n'ai eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait... Elle tourna son regard vers lui , ce regard tellement noire de fureur que pendant un court instant l'adolescent crut que ses yeux étaient devenu rouges. [Rubyy : Uchiwa oblige ! Oota-chan : Sharingan ! Non c'est un UA ici xD] Son bras levé tremblait violemment signe qu'une rage explosive était très très fortement contenue, sinon il n'y a aucun doute qu'elle serait en train d'étrangler la pauvre petite chose sous sa poigne de fer. Oh non... Rina Uchiwa n'était pas femme qu'il était bon d'énerver.. ; et sur ce coup ci elle était véritablement furieuse... Suigetsu allait définitivement s'en mordre les doigts. La mâchoire de la brune était crispé ses dents grinçaient les unes sur les autres , son regard revolver aurait pu tuer quelqu'un en cet instant si ces deux prunelles sombres avaient été remplacées par des poignards aiguisés...

Ne pouvant contenir plus longtemps la colère immense qui lui vrillait les entrailles, elle hurla d'une voix rauque et puissante :

« -COMMENT UN ÊTRE AUSSI VIL, MONSTRUEUX ET STUPIDEMENT TÉMÉRAIRE PEUT IL AVOIR LE TOUPET, LE CRAN D'OSER SEULEMENT PENSER À DE TELS INEPTIES EN PARLANT DE MON FRÈRE ? TU N'ES QU'UN PETIT PRÉTENTIEUX ARROGANTS QUI S'ATTAQUE À CEUX QUI NE PEUVENT SE DÉFENDRE ! ALORS MAINTENANT TU VAS TE DÉBOUCHER LES OREILLES ET ENREGISTRER CE QUE JE VAIS DIRE ! SI PAR MALHEUR J'APPRENDS QUE TU AS RESSORTIS DE TELS MENSONGES SUR MON PETIT FRÈRE, DES MENSONGES DESTINÉS À LUI NUIRE ET LE DÉTRUIRE PSYCHOLOGIQUEMENT JE TE JURE, JE JURE DEVANT DIEU ET SUR LA TÊTE DE MON JUMEAU QUE TU AURAS DES NOUVELLES DE MOI ET À CE MOMENT LÀ, LA TERRE ENTIÈRE NE SERA PAS ASSEZ GRANDE POUR TE CACHER PARCE QUE JE TE RETROUVERAIS ET JE TE TUERAIS ! JE T'ÉCORCHERAIS VIF ! JE TE FERAIS TELLEMENT SOUFFRIR QUE TU ME SUPPLIERAS A GENOUX EN PLEURANT COMME UNE FILLETTE DE T'ACHEVER ! C'EST CLAIR ? !, acheva-t-elle en serrant sa poigne sur le cou si fragile de Suigetsu.

Le reste de la petite bande ayant assisté a cette scène trembla de peur face au visage effrayant de Rina en mode Terminator. Sakura fut la plus secouée car à ce moment une image lui revint en tête : le visage de Sasuke pas plus tard que ce matin. Si elle n'avait pas rêvé ce visage... alors elle lui avait fait du mal...mais comment ? Après tout il a voulu se servir d'elle...non ? Elle n'en était plus très sure maintenant...

La brune quant à elle lâcha soudainement Suigetsu qui s'écrasa violemment au sol puis tourna son regard furieux vers Sakura. Elle prononça alors d'une voix plus calme mais bien plus effrayante de par sa froideur :

« Quand à toi... pauvre petite chose que l'on peut modeler à notre guise... La seule chose qui te maintiens encore en vie c'est l'amour que te porte mon frère... Car après ce que tu as fait normalement tu devrais déjà être en train d'agoniser sous mes coups... Alors maintenant tu vas m'écouter... en ce moment tu n'as même pas la moindre idée d'à quel point je te hais et désire te

faire payer ce que tu as fait... mais... si je te faisais du mal , je connais mon frère il ne me le pardonnerait pas...alors , dans ma grande bonté je vais te laisser une chance ! Une seule toute petite chance de racheter tes fautes... Si tu refais souffrir mon adorable frère jumeau je jure devant dieu que je te tuerais... et crois moi... ce ne sont pas des menaces... juste des promesses... et je tiens toujours mes promesses... »

Puis Rina encra son regard dans les prunelles émeraudes de Sakura qui déglutit difficilement... elle était sérieuse... Alors... on lui aurait menti ? Non c'est impossible ! Suigetsu ne ferait pas une tel chose !

« -Rina.. je pense que ça suffit !, Les interrompit une voix familière à l'oreille de la rose. Celle ci se retourna et écarquilla les yeux.

-Na.. Naruto ? »

To Be Continued.


End file.
